


Sibling Rivalry

by romanticalgirl



Series: Holiday Ficlets 2005 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12-13-05</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sibling Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-13-05

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t my brother’s pet Gryffindor.” Regulus’s bored drawl matched his loose stance as he leaned in the doorway to the library, watching Remus with hooded eyes. “I don’t recall anyone inviting you in.”

“Sirius did.” 

Regulus’s mouth curled into a smile, the hint of teeth showing. “Sirius isn’t home. He’s off with Mum and Dad to visit Bella’s family. I think they’re trying to bring him back into the fold.”

“I doubt they’ll have much luck with that.”

“Oh, me too.” He pushed off the doorjamb and walked toward Remus. “Sirius seems to like pretending he’s one of the good guys.” Regulus circled Remus slowly, predatorily. “Though I suppose I can see some of the advantages.” 

“Can you?” Remus cocked an eyebrow as Regulus stood in front of him. “And what advantage do you suppose I offer to Sirius?”

“Oh, come on. You think I don’t know he’s brought you home to scandalize Mother? You think he’s not planning on shagging you senseless under the watchful eyes of a few select portraits that will automatically report to her that not only is Sirius a blight on the family name, he’s also a shirt lifter and buggering a half-breed? And I thought you blokes all knew him so well.”

“And what is it about me, do you think, that would allow myself to be used that way?” 

“I think you’d let yourself be used almost any way, Remus.” Regulus moved closer, his fingers skating over the open collar of Remus’s shirt, feathering over his pulse. “Moral integrity aside, you’re hungry for affection, aren’t you? And desperate for my brother.” He lifted his hand to trace Remus’s lips. “Sirius isn’t all this family has to offer.”

“So,” Remus swallowed, “you plan on doing the same to me as Sirius does, only with the added benefit of being able to rub it in Sirius’s face as well as your mother’s? And here I thought you enjoyed being the golden boy.”

“There are certain things the portraits overlook for me.” Regulus’s smile widened and Remus cast a quick glance over his shoulder to where Sirius was standing, looking gothic and dramatic and forbidden in the doorway. He unhooked his cloak from around his neck and moved forward, crowding Remus from behind, capturing him between them. Regulus reached past Remus to thread his fingers through Sirius’s hair, reveling in the look of shocked hunger on Remus’s face. “Or, I should say, overlook for us. Right, Sirius?”

When Sirius didn’t answer, choosing instead to taste the side of Remus’s neck, Regulus continued before copying his brother and finding the warm flesh opposite. “Welcome, Remus, to the House of Black.”


End file.
